Don't Speak
by princezsupastar
Summary: He had no idea it was coming, nor how much it was going to break his heart. SongFic.


_He had no idea it was coming, nor how much it was going to break his heart. SongFic._

**DON'T SPEAK**

_**Disclaimer;** I do not own Dragonball Z or anything DBZ related. The song 'Don't Speak' is by the band No Doubt, and therefore belongs to them._

_This is my first songfic, so please enjoy and remember, reviews are very much loved. :)_

_+-+_

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

Yamucha rubbed his eyes, an attempt to get the sleep out of them. He looked around his apartment, noting how desperately he needed to clean it. It was times like this that he needed Puar to help him out of his slump, the flying blue cat had gone on a mini-vacation to Master Roshi's. Yamucha's eyes travelled to a picture frame that lay face-down on the coffee table, and he leaned over to set it back up again. As he caught sight of the photo, he couldn't help but smile sadly. It was himself, Bulma and a young Goku, in the early years. When life had been good.

_Everyday together_

_Always_

The doorbell rang.

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

It had been a good few months since he had seen her, and she looked even more beautiful than he had ever remembered, even with the slight hint of disgust that tainted her delicate features as she observed his living room, before choosing to sit down on the blue sofa, his favourite one. Yamucha instantly wished that he had been aware of her arrival, and had been given the time to take a shower and shave off the dark stubble that had begun to grow on the lower half of his face.

_I can't believe this could be_

_The end_

He sat down on the couch opposite her, taking in her appearance as subtly as he could. She was in fine form, her slender ivory legs bare under a purple skirt that was just short enough without being vulgar, matched with a white and blue striped top that clinged to her womanly curves. She wore hardly no make-up, her features delicate enough without needing much, except for a brush of mascara and a hint of lip-gloss on her cherry lips. Her aquamarine hair hung in soft curls, framing her face.

_It looks as though_

_You're letting go_

Yamucha cleared his throat, an attempt to cut the silence between them. He wasn't sure if he was to speak first, or if that was her duty. He supposed that it most probably was, since she was the one who had visited him, obviously with something to say. But she still made no movement to speak, and so he opened his mouth first. "So, uh, how have you been?" he asked her innocently, trying to make light conversation.

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

The tension that filled the air could have been cut cleanly with a knife.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

She gave him a weak smile in return. "I've been alright, I guess. Keeping busy at work, there's always new blueprints arriving for me to look over and approve, and Dad's always asking for my assistance in the lab." she answered, pressing her lips together nervously, a sign that wasn't good at all. Yamucha clasped his hands together, nodding at her words. "How about you?" she inquired, looking at him with those wide blue eyes that had intrigued him so much.

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"Oh, I've been alright, although it's not baseball season yet so I haven't really been working much. Just training really." he managed to get out, instantly regretting his words, and wishing that he had spoken more intelligently. Or maybe that he had told her the truth, that no, he wasn't doing too well, and was going close to crazy without her. "Yamucha, I...I have something to tell you." she admitted, leaning forward over her knees as she placed her petite hands on them.

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

Yamucha took in a deep breath, knowing that what she was going to tell him was important, coming from her body language. He had known her long enough to tell. Holding his hands beside himself, he curled them into fists, and prepared himself for the news. He was determined that whatever it was, he would be able to control his emotions, which was something he had not been good at in the past. "Alright, what is it?"

_And I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

She looked down at the floor, which was littered with newspapers and food containers. "I wanted to tell you personally, so you didn't find out from someone else. And so you know the truth." she turned her gaze to meet his, and swallowed nervously. "Yamucha, I'm...I'm seeing someone."

_Our memories_

_They can be inviting_

The news hit him like a ton of bricks, and his fists clenched even tighter as he tried to fight the flood of emotions that began to flow through his system. He'd known that this was going to happen, after all they had mutually decided to end their relationship for good months ago, after countless years of breaking up and then getting back together again. Yamucha knew that eventually she would move on, but had never expected it to be so soon. He was still trying his best to get over her, and was instantly regretting the decision he had made with her. "Oh."

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening_

Her blue eyes blinked at him, and he could tell that they were gathering moisture. "I'm so sorry, Yamucha. It just kind of...happened, I wasn't expecting it in the slightest." she apologised, her features pained, signalling the truth. Yamucha took in a deep breath to calm himself, and stop him from standing up and throwing the couch he was sitting out through the window, although it was very tempting. "Do I know him?"

_As we die_

_Both you and I_

He instantly regretted asking that question, knowing he didn't want to hear the answer.

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry_

She nodded her head, biting a lip in an effort to keep herself from letting the tears fall. Yamucha's face darkened, and immediately one face appeared in his mind, smirking at him, mocking. "It's your _guest_, isn't it?" he demanded to know, at least she ought to give him the decency to inform him of who she had moved on with.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

She sat still, her shining blue orbs focusing on the floor, her lips pressed together tightly, her hands clenching the hem of her purple skirt. Another nod, and Yamucha's heart shattered into a million pieces, his chest feeling heavier than it had ever felt before. He turned away from her, unable to look upon her perfect form, and let out the long breath he had been holding it, trying to keep the sobs that burned at the back of his throat at bay.

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_No, no, no_

He had known, ever since he saw them interact he had known that there was something more there, underlying feelings that they both tried to hide, but failed. But back then she had been happy with Yamucha, and would never have dreamed of choosing another man over him. But her guest, he was no man. He was just a warrior, with no feelings or concept of others. Except for her. It made Yamucha uncomfortable, when the other would demand all of her attention and time, when he smirked at her after a battle of words, when his gaze would linger on her for just a fraction of a second too long.

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

It hadn't been too long ago that he had considered marriage and family with her, during one of their happier periods, when everything seemed to be going fantastically and Yamucha had not a care in the world. He had even gone out and bought the most perfect ring he could find, not caring how much it had costed. But how quickly the tide had turned, and before long they were constantly bickering and fighting, he was angry at how much time she devoted to the other, she was angry at the fact that he had females constantly seeking his attention.

_And I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

The ring was still in his coat pocket.

_It's all ending_

_I've gotta stop pretending_

_Who we are_

He turned back at her, taking in another deep breath. "So...are you happy?" It was the principle of love, if the person you cared about was happy, than that would make you happy, to see them so joyful and full of bliss, even if it wasn't being with you that entered them in such a state of euphoria. All Yamucha could do now was just bask in the fact that she was content. "Yes." she replied hoarsely, and he could tell that while she was indeed happy, she was also sharing his sadness in their failed relationship.

_You and me_

_I can see us dying_

_Are we_

"Yamucha...there's more."

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

He looked up, raising an eyebrow at her. What more could there be? Was it additional news that would shatter the pieces of his already broken heart more? Wasn't it bad enough that she had moved on, with the man that seemingly brought about Yamucha's death not too long ago? He felt failed, he had only been back to life for roughly two years and in that time had managed to lose the thing that was most important to him.

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

He had lost everything to the warrior, his life, his dignity, and now his love.

_No, no, don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

She intertwined her fingers together nervously, and as he watched her face he could tell that she was trying to figure out what to say to him in her head. He had been with her long enough to know that. Her gaze returned to his. "I'm pregnant." she spoke softly, obviously trying not to startle him with such huge news. Yamucha's eyes grew wide at her revelation, and he tried to rationalise his feelings at that moment. His eyes trailed down to her stomach.

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Her abdomen was much too flat for the child to be his.

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"Well, you certainly didn't waste time then." he retorted, regretting his words immediately, as well as the bitterness that accompanied them. She covered a hand over her mouth with a gasp, and with closed eyes he prepared himself for a slap in the face, but it never came. Opening his dark orbs up, his eyes made their way to her face, where he was surprised to see tears trailing down her cheeks thick and fast. He had hurt her, and although he really hadn't meant to, a sick feeling of pleasure taunted him.

_I know what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

Yamucha went to speak her name, to approach her and hold her in his arms as she cried, but a voice in his mind gave him the nasty reminder that she was no longer his woman, she was the other's. Instead he shifted awkwardly on the couch, refusing to meet the haunting blue eyes that continued to gaze unwavering at him. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." he apologised after a moment, keeping his own orbs on the floor.

_Don't speak_

She sniffed. "No, it's fine, I deserve it."

_Don't speak_

The voice inside his head agreed with her, but he shook it off with a movement of his head. Instead he stood up, moving over to the blue sofa that she occupied and sat down next to her, laying a tan hand on her back, feeling the vibrations of her sobs. "So what happens now?" he asked her, an attempt to distract her from his stinging words.

_Don't speak, no_

She sat up, wiping the tears from her face, signalling that his attempt had worked. She pouted out her lips thoughtfully, a mannerism Yamucha had always found intriguing but had never informed her of. "I'm only a few weeks along, but I've already made up my mind to keep the baby." she explained to him, wiping the wetness from the back of her hands onto the sides of her skirt, before he leaned over to one of the side tables and produced a box of tissues, one of many he had used in the previous few months.

_I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

She took it from him thankfully, dabbing her face with one before proceeding to blow her nose as quietly as she could. Yamucha took the box of tissues from her lap and placed it on the coffee table, knowing that once she left he was probably going to need the rest of them. Choosing not to think about it, he returned his hand to her back, finding the touch comforting, and the warmth coming from her body soothing.

_I know you're good_

"Does _he_ know about the baby?"

_I know you're good_

She took in a deep breath before giving her head a slight shake, aqua-marine curls bouncing around her face as she moved. "No, and I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I've been probing my brain for days, trying to think of the right words and figure out the right time. Knowing his temperament, it's going to have to be treated with lots of care."

_I know you're real good, oh_

Yamucha felt his chest tighten, the baby had merely been an accident, and yet already she would have a family with the other man. He felt his eyes narrow at nothing in particular, the hate pulsing through his veins. He wanted to punch something, scream, throw an object out the window or blast away an entire forest, which he secretly planned to do later. But for now all he could do was stay calm in her presence, to keep his emotions at bay until she was gone.

_La, la, la, la_

"It all just happened so quickly, and before I knew it I was sitting in the doctor's office, and he was telling me that I am going to be a mother." she marvelled, and Yamucha withdrew his hand from her back, feeling uncomfortable. He wondered if she was aware of the battle that raged within him, the battle of trying to keep his true emotions hidden while she was sitting beside him, talking as though there was nothing wrong with him at all.

_La, la, la, la_

He was too scared to speak, in fear that once he opened his mouth it would all escape and then there would be no going back. She tensed up beside him, he could sense it, and she spoke no more either. The two sat side by side for quite sometime, not looking at one another, the minutes passing by slowly, the tension hanging in the air, a cruel reminder of what had just transpired between them, a signal that their relationship was coming to a definite end.

_Don't_

She looked at her watch, blinking her eyes wide as she read the time. "Oh wow, I should probably head off." she exclaimed, standing up. Yamucha followed her, leading her back to the front door which he opened, noting that the sun was rising higher and higher into the blue sky, signalling the brand new day. A day that he was not looking forward to in the slightest.

_Don't_

She turned to him, and tilted her head up slightly so her blue eyes could meet with his ebony ones. "I'll see you later?" she asked him hopefully, a small smile appearing on his face that broke his resolve, and he couldn't help but nod, knowing that he wouldn't be able to cope without her in his life, even if it was just friendship he would receive from her, nothing more.

_Oh, oh, hush, hush, darling_

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his and he tightened his arms around her slender waist, almost too afraid to let go. Her sweet aroma tickled his nose, her warmth intoxicating. It was these things he had taken for granted for so many years, the things that he was going to miss the most when she left.

_Hush ,hush, darling_

He knew that the instant she walked out his door, that there was no going back, that the relationship between them was lost forever, that they could only be friends from now on, no matter how much he loved her.

_Hush hush_

He lifted up one hand, signalling the end.

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"Goodbye, Bulma."


End file.
